


Skittles (S-S-S and M-M-M)

by Jessarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Hogwarts, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarie/pseuds/Jessarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what it's like to willingly give control to another?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song and I got this image of how it would work into a story and so now I sit here frantically trying to type it all up before I lose it, LOL! Hope you like it.

Harry Potter recent defeater of Voldemort was in a strange mood. Now that the evil Dark Lord was gone and he no longer had to be the 'Golden Boy' for everyone else, he could be himself. It was many years ago that Hermione had discovered how to get muggle devices to work inside Hogwarts and run off the magic within the castle.

Currently Harry was in such a bad mood that no one sane, or even close to sane person wanted to be around him. He was moody, snarky, and above all else mean. Harry could be seen constantly wandering about the castle with headphones in his ears and a huge grin on his face. Said grin would then evaporate whenever someone spoke to him.

Worse of all Harry never initiated a conversation anymore. One had to practically rape him to get his headphones away and then force him to speak. To say his friends were worried was an understatement. They were frantic with it. Even Ron had noticed something amiss with their friend. Of course Dumbledore had said 'Harry just needs time. Whether you understand or not, he killed someone. Voldemort was once a man same as you or me.' And then ushered them out of his office with a smile.

Severus Snape, spy for the light, knew a thing or two about being moody. He had been so mean to Harry in an effort to protect him in was insane. Severus was still the potions professor and with only a few months left in Harry's last year, he was unsure if he could repair the damage. Walking through the castle on his nightly search for students out after dark, Severus wondered how best to approach Harry. 'Maybe I should just keep him after class and tell him I really don't hate him.' Severus thought.

Rounding a corner, Severus froze. The one and only Harry Potter was sitting up against a wall, staring out a large window, watching the April rain pouring down outside. Next thing he knew he heard singing. A muggle student had explained that someone had figured out how to get muggle music devices to work on Hogwarts magic, but that was all he knew. The thin black cords dangling from Harry's ears showed he was listening to something. Creeping slightly closer, Severus paused to listen.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
_ _Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

To say Severus was shocked would be even more of an understatement. First off, Harry was a rather good singer. Second, the song sounded odd. 'Pain and pleasure. What the hell is this boy- well, he was really a man- listening to?'

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_   
_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_   
_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Severus shock escalated more and more as he listen to the words spewing from Voldemort's defeater. 'He wants what?'

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_   
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_   
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_   
_But chains and whips excite me_

_'_ There is no fucking way that this epitome of light is into chains and whips. If he is I want to play. Holy shit! No, bad Severus. There is no rule against it. Maybe, NO!' Severus was utterly confused.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_   
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_   
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_   
_But chains and whips excite me_

"So, Professor, are you going to stare at me or what?" Harry asked pausing his song.

Harry's voice broke through Severus thoughts. "I... What are you listening to?"

"A muggle song. Rihanna, S&M." Harry answered trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Severus was even more shocked, 'Did Harry even know what that entitled? Probably not, what should I do?' Harry sat calmly as many emotions flickered across the Professor's face.

"S and M, I should be taking points you know, but if you follow me, I won't" Severus decided.

Harry stood and motioned with his hand, resuming play on his mp3 player. He walked next to his Professor still singing away.

 _Na Na Na Na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
_ _Come on, come on, come on_  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

_S-S-S & M-M-M_   
_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_   
_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_   
_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_   
_I like it-like it_

"Potter, that is highly inappropriate. Shut it off!" Severus hissed stopping abruptly. Harry nodded and did as he was told wrapping up his cords and putting the whole mp3 player into his pocket. They resumed walking and a few moments later came before a stretch of empty wall and a dead end in the dungeons.

"You tell no one what you see. You behave yourself or I will take those points. Clear?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Sir." Harry responded smiling.

Severus whispered something and a portion of wall became door. Once ushered inside Harry looked around. A nicely furnished living space, desk, and small table adorned the main room. Three doors led off the opposite walls and everything was in a warm earthly color.

"I expected more green, Professor." Harry said. Severus chuckled.

"In these rooms, you may call me Severus, but no where else. Drink?" Severus said.

Once both had a drink in their hands, Severus decided to pose the question he had been wanting to ask when he first heard what Harry was singing.

"So, Harry. S and M, why that song?" Severus asked.

Harry blushed. "Umm... well, like the song says. Whips and chains excite me."

"What?" Severus was shocked again. "Explain."

Harry nodded turning if possible even more red. "I... It..." Harry closed his eyes. "Do you know what it's like to be chained to something? To willing give control to another? The feel of the chains as you struggle. The sound of the whip, although I prefer a nine- tailed flogger myself, as it crashes through the air. The pain it inflicts leaves you wanting more. The smell as all the dominance and pain becomes pleasure, turns into sexual attraction. It's exhilarating."

Harry heard uneven breathing and decided to open his eyes. A very flushed Severus Snape sat before him. "Have you ever done it? Been with someone like that."

Harry nodded. "Yes, but my partner did not believe in listening to my safe word, so I won't do it again unless I know I can trust him."

"Him, interesting." Severus said thoughtfully.

"I personally also go for the submissive side." Harry added. "I would think you would be a dom though."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I never knew. In all these years, that Harry Potter likes to be chained and whipped."

Severus thoughts were swirling. 'Would he play with me? Does he trust me enough? Could I handle it?' Little did he know Harry was thinking along the same lines.

'He's a professor. I know relationships are allowed, but to be his sub in bed. Sounds heavenly. Would he do it? Do I trust him? With my life. So why not?' Harry sighed.

He glanced up and saw Severus was staring into space. Harry slowly slid from his chair and placed himself at Severus feet. The movement startled Severus and he looked down only to gasp in surprise. Harry Potter was kneeling at his feet, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back.

"Harry?" Severus questioned. The younger mans head shot up. "Why?" Severus asked.

"I trust you with my life. No matter how mean and cranky you can be, I know you would never hurt me unless I asked for it." Harry answered softly lowering his eyes again.

"You tell no one or it's over." Severus said. Harry nodded. "Yes Sir."

Severus leaned forward and grasped Harry's chin lightly forcing his face up. Deep green eyes met swirling black pools. And then Harry felt. He could feel like never before. Severus Snape was kissing Harry Potter and liking it. It was all soft lips and grazing tongues. Severus was determined to map out every inch of Harry's mouth. Pulling back slightly, Severus asked the only thing he really could have.

"Harry, what's your safe word?"

"Skittles."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He felt as though the world was coming to an end right before his very eyes. Severus was somewhere in the room, but where he could not tell. His hands were bound above his head in cuffs with a slightly thick chain. Said chain was attached to a convenient hook conjured by Severus only moments ago. His feet were loose and barely touching the floor below him.

"You will be respectful. You may address me by name. You only speak when spoken to unless the need for your safe word arises. Any sounds you wish to make otherwise are allowed." Severus smooth voice whispered from behind Harry's left ear.

Harry bowed his head. "Yes, Severus." he answered.

Harry knew what was coming before the tails hit his back. It was soft at first, as though Severus was afraid he would instantly call for his safe word. Harry could take it, in fact he welcomed it if his throbbing member was anything to judge by. Harry really did enjoy the whips and chains.

"Now, Harry, who was your dom? Who never listened to you?" Severus asked softly running a hand down Harry's side from armpit to hip.

"Mmmmm... " He moaned as the thin fingers ghosted over his skin. "M... Marcus Flint... he threatened to kill me if I told anyone." Harry answered.

"I see. Slytherin. Not a nice guy either." Severus came around and lifted Harry's chin. "I refuse to beat you the way I know he did. Harry, what do you want?"

"I want to be broken and put back together again. I want to be fucked and loved. I want a friend and an enemy. Someone who can hurt me, let me feel the pain I can't allow anyone else to see and then heal me so I can face the world as the brave Slytherin I was meant to be." Harry answered softly tears shining in his emerald eyes.

"As you wish." Severus whispered bestowing a soft kiss upon Harry's upturned lips. "Count."

"Yes, Severus." Harry answered as the nine tails of soft leather bit into his back.

"One."

The tails stuck again and again, never in the same place. "Two."

"Threee"

"F... Four"

"Ahhh.. Five."

"Sick... Six"

"Oh fuck... Seven..."

"Eighhhhhttttt."

"Ni. Nine"

The tears were streaming down Harry's face. The pain bit into his back, legs, arms, anywhere the whip had struck. He cried out his pain, only feeling the pleasure within it.

"Teeennn."

A bright red tint flushed Harry's skin. Severus' hands were rubbing something cold into all the markings upon him. Harry moaned into the feelings. The hand went to the flushed head of his cock and Harry gasped in pleasure. He heard a chuckle. "You like that?" Harry froze.

"Yes, Severus, oh god yes!" Harry answered as his body finally had enough and released itself. His cock pulsed into completion as the pain vanished. The world went dark.

* * *

Harry awoke to soft a soft caress and whispered words. A voice like chocolate melted over him. "I see someone's awake." Severus said pulling Harry closer kissing him.

Severus tongue could do wondrous things Harry realized as he opened to the man above him. Kisses and bites littered Harry's neck and chest. One in particular on the base of his neck had really hurt, but Harry had welcomed the pain once again knowing better things had to be coming. Just as he hoped he would, again. Severus noticed the hardness digging into his hip and spoke again. "Hands and knees please."

Harry obeyed silently gasping when a slick finger entered him. The finger in his arse became three quicker than ever before and the bundle of nerves within him shuddered each time it was brushed. The fingers left and something harder, longer, larger was pushing in. Harry not one to wait begged. "Please, just do it, please, Severus?"

Severus Snape was not one to avoid a challenge and so grasping the slim hips before him, he plunged into Harry Potter. Roughly taking what was so willing being given him. Many moans and groans later two men climaxed simultaneously shouting in their completion.

Severus collapsed onto Harry in his finishing moments. "Get off me, please." Harry whispered.

"Sorry." Severus said. "Did I hurt you?" he questioned. Harry shook his head.

"Thank you." he said instead.

"No, thank you." Severus answered back. "You are mine now, until otherwise stated."

Harry nodded. "I don't wanna be anyone else's."

"Good, love, good." Severus answered.

Both fell into an exhausted slumber not thinking about the day to come.

* * *

Harry Potter walked into the great hall the next morning yawning. Severus Snape was sitting at the head table watching and Harry could feel the man's eyes upon him. Many of the hall were watching their savior as well.

"Good Morning." Harry said cheerfully to his friends. They all gasped.

"Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah mate, what's up?" Harry answered trying not to smirk at the question he knew was coming.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"Never better." Harry answered.

"Harry James Potter, what in the hell is that?" Hermione's shrill squeal asked rather loudly.

"A hickie, I believe is the common term, although I am sure you have researched and can tell me many more." Harry said letting the smirk through.

No one asked any questions after that, but many wondered who Harry had been with. Harry could be heard constantly singing while walking down the halls...

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_   
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_   
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_   
_But chains and whips excite me_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, now a Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, walked down the dank dungeon hall to his dom's rooms. He was scared. More scared than he had ever been in the six months they had been together. It was the middle of October and he was going to be in so much trouble. After their first night together a certain set of rules had been established. Severus was always in control of their sexual lives. In order for Harry to be permitted to 'play' as Severus called it, he was required to follow certain guidelines outside of the bedroom. They mainly included taking care of himself properly and seeing to Severus basic needs when asked.

Upon entering their quarters, Harry removed his robe, shoes and socks. He placed them neatly by the door and on the hook. In just a T-shirt and trousers, he stepped up to Severus empty chair and knelt hands clasped behind his back, head bowed. He remembered the position, but had only been in it when requesting the need to play. Now he waited. Waited to confess.

"Harry?" Severus voice broke through the younger mans thoughts. Severus noticed the absolute submission and became concerned. Removing his own robes, he squeezed past the man on the floor and sat down.

"Look at me, please." he said waiting for Harry to comply.

"Is there a reason you are kneeling?" Severus questioned him.

Harry nodded. "I..." he began looking ashamed. "I disobeyed." he managed to say.

Severus looked puzzled. "How?" he asked.

Harry swallowed thickly. "I sk-skipped b-breakfast and l- lunch." he said stuttering out his answer.

Severus sighed. He had expressly told Harry he was to eat a decent amount at every meal. That morning Severus had to be up early for a meeting and he had left a note telling Harry to make sure he ate.

"Did you see my note?" he asked.

Harry's confusion shown on his upturned face. "Note, I saw no note from you."

"It was left upon the pillow with a sticking charm." Severus responded.

Harry's head shook. "Your pillow was on the floor when I awoke. Probably got knocked out of bed. I saw no note attached. Even so, I know I should eat. You tell me everyday. I just got so busy today. My mind would not stop working." he answered ranting before a finger was pressed to his lips.

Severus spoke once more. "Stand and sit on the sofa. Do not move." he said summoning a house elf and requesting sandwiches and drinks. When the elf returned, Severus took the plate of food and moved over next to his sub. He took a bit of a sandwich and then fed a piece to Harry. They made their way through three sandwiches before Harry politely shook his head. A glass of pumpkin juice was slid into his hand and Severus said. "Drink."

Once they were finished, the older man turned to speak to Harry once more. "You will go to the bedroom and strip, lying on your bed on the bed arms and legs spread into an X. You will not move and you will not speak unless you need your safe word. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Severus."

"Go." was ordered and Harry obeyed.

When Severus entered the room moments later, Harry wondered what was about to happen to him. The older man stepped forward saying a spell under his breath. Chains sprung from the wall behind the bed twining around Harry's arms and legs. Harry took a deep breath not knowing what was to come. Severus' wand was raised once more and he stepped forward. He stroked Harry's cock until it hardened fully. A cold metal cock ring slid down his length. The final object to his torment was rubber and long. Perfectly shaped to an exact match of Severus own cock. The master prepared his sub before thrusting the toy into him. A whispered command had the fake cock moving as though Severus himself were inside Harry.

"You may make any noise you feel necessary. I will be back." Severus promised before he turned and left the room.

What Harry didn't know was a few moments later while Harry was distracted, Severus re-entered the room under a disillusionment charm. He watched for signs of this being too much. He didn't want Harry to pass out on him.

An hour and three dry orgasms later, Harry's cock was red and pulsing. Severus removed the charm. Green pain filled eyes met his own in wonder. Severus stepped forward and using a spell stripped himself. He removed the toy from Harry's arse and adding some extra lubrication via a handy spell thrust into his submissive. "Will you eat regularly?" He asked punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

"Yes, Severus. Yes, I will eat at every meal." Harry said letting his tears fall. Severus smiled and with a spell from his wand the ring about Harry's cock vanished. Seconds later, spurt after spurt of pearly white come splashed unto the broken young man. Severus pumped a few more times before he, himself exploded too.

Harry's whole body shook in his climax and he moaned aloud as the blessed darkness evaporated around him. Severus allowed his partner to sleep, removing the chains and cleaning them both. He curled himself around Harry.

It didn't take long, but drowsy green eyes finally blinked open. "Severus?" a soft voice accompanied them.

"I'm here, Harry." the man answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said contradicting himself. Severus nodded. "Would you be willing to come get me so we could go to lunch together? I don't wanna forget again."

Severus smiled. "Sure, and maybe some days we could eat together down here. Just us."

Harry nodded. "I love you, Sev." he said sleepily.

"I love you too, Little One." Severus responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I managed to write a story with S&M elements to it and still make it a sappy as hell romance. I am quite proud of that! LOL!

**Author's Note:**

> HARRY POTTER DISCLAIMER: My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.
> 
> SONG DISCLAIMER: The song S&M belongs to the writers, producers, singers, ect. who were involved in it's creation. S&M is sung by Rihanna. No infringement against the song was intended.


End file.
